


Cat got your tongue

by Spideronsilk



Series: Pine Tree the cat [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bills a normal human, Cat Dipper, Chubby Dipper, Dipper's his pet cat, Human bill, M/M, Neko Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's at home at peace with his beloved cat, Pine Tree, but a sudden turn of events find him with a very human version of his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat got your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some neko Dipper so this is what you get

Bill layed back in his wide plush love seat. His head at one end while his legs hung off the other, he had his tan arm resting over his closed sapphire eyes, while the other rested gently on his stomach, rising and falling in sync to his slow, steady breathing. The afternoon sun lazily filtered through his cracked open window and the silence of the room was broken by a lighthearted 'meow'.

Bill's sparkly blue eyes shot open, a warm smile creeping onto his tan face, he sat up, taking in the large, furry bundle below him, Pine Tree was a long haired, chocolatey kitten with white spots that littered his face and head, if looked at from the correct angel it looked like the big Dipper constellation. Bill had first found the kitten lost in the back ally of his apartment, the poor thing had been skin and bones, it's long hair a tangled rats nest. But now Pine Tree was Bill's pride and joy, with wild, clean fur that never could be tamed and a thick, plump body, Bill fed his little fur ball a little _too_ well.  
He scooped the fat cat up, who was too large to hop onto the couch himself, Bill placed him on his toned chest and chuckled as the cat nuzzled into the blond's neck, soft, comforting purrs vibrating into Bill's body, that slowly lulled Bill to sleep.

~~~~~~~

Bill awoke feeling heavier then usual. He tried to sit up but found something large and heavy on top of him. He cracked open his eyes, finding the room plunged into a comforting darkness. He waited till his eyes ajusted before looking down at his chest, where he found not his cat, but a very large, heavy set boy laying naked on top of him.

Bill shrieked, pushing the kid off of him, who in turn landed hard on the wooden floor, a loud cry ringing throughout the silent room.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Bill sat up, pressing his back firmly into the couch, trying to keep a wide distance between the stranger and himself,

The naked boy looked up at him, tears filling his hazel, slitted eyes that somehow seemed familiar,

"M-master what's wrong?"

Bill finally noticed the pair of brown ears and twitching tail, at the same moment the creature looked down and noticed his human form,

"O-oh no! I-i I'm sorry!"

Tears welled in the corners of the cat kid's eyes, and he disappeared into a puffing cloud of blue smoke only to be replaced by his kitten, Pine Tree, who scurried off in a heated hurry, trying and failing to hid himself under the couch infront of him, his furry back end too wide to fully fit. Bill sat there in utter shock, not believing what he had just witnessed, his Pine Tree, his _cat_ , had just turned into a humanoid creature then back again, this couldn't be happening.

Bill slowly stood up, stepping over cautiously to the kitten that hid beneith him, it's furry body shaking in fear, low, frightful mews escaping from the underside of the couch,

"Hey...um Pine Tree..."

The kitten's tail twitched as he desperately tried to fit the rest of his larger form under the couch, but to no avail. Bill huffed in annoyance before he pulled his cat by the tail, an abusive act he normally wouldn't do to his beloved pet, but that was before it had been lying on top of him naked as a human.  
The cat shrieked as he pulled him out, but didn't lash out with his tiny claws, which Bill knew first hand could be killer.

"Hey, change back or what ever so I can talk to you!"

He let go of it's tail, watching as the tiny, chubby creature cowered before him, were those tears in it's eyes? Could cats even cry?  
The puff of blue smoke returned, along with the larger being who replaced his cat, the boy himself seemed to be sobbing, his tubby body shaking in his fit,  
"M-master I'm s-sorry! I wanted to tell you b-but-"

"Wait, you've been like this the whole time?!"

Bill felt his face heat up as he recounted all the embarrassing things he'd done in his apartment over the years, thinking he'd been alone. The creature nodded vigorously, his fluffy ears and tail lowering in shame, "I didn't want to tell you..."

He sniffled into his pudgy hands, shrinking low into himself, defining all the chunky rolls his body possessed, Bill couldn't help but feel sorry for the creature, he really seemed upset. Bill heaved a heavy sigh before standing up and hurrying into his room, mumbling a quick 'be right back' before returning quickly with a new pair of clothes.

"Here, put these on."

He handed the clothes over to the larger boy, who struggled to get them on, causing Bill to help him. They shoved Bill's oversized sweater onto him, forcing it down over the kid's large, chunky form, it barley fit, revealing some of the creature's doughy stomach under the too tight fabric as it drooped over the tight sweats, they were the largest clothes Bill owned but they were still too tight.

"So what's you're name, kid?"

The cat boy had stopped crying and was tugging at the sweater, trying to make the constricting clothes more comfortable, "It's Pine Tree."

His voice came out in a small, meek whisper, Bill frowned, "Before your name was Pine Tree, kid."

Pine Tree's ears twitched down at Bill's hollow tone, he wrapped his thick arms around his chunky form, causing more of the tight sweater to ride up, "It was Dipper before you took me in."

"Why'd they get rid of you Dipper?"

Pine Tree flinched back at the name, a low whimpering escaping his throat,  
"P-please don't call me that!"

Hazel eyes met Bill's blue ones, fear and pleading filling the chubby boy's slitted eyes,

"Why can't I-"

"B-because my last master was mean when he found out! H-he hurt me and he never gave me food, not like you who gives me lots of food! And y-you pet me softly and you're really nice and i-i didn't want to tell you because you might not have wanted me anymore, just like him."

The little half cat was crying again, soft mews and whimpers escaping his round face, his brown ears were pressed flat against his furry hair and his tail twitched nervously. Bill couldn't take it anymore, he reached his hand out, gently scratching behind his Pine Tree's ear, he was still Bill's cat, no matter what he looked like.  
"So your last owners abused you and you thought I was gonna do the same if I found out?"

The boy nodded, nuzzling affectionately into Bill's hand before jumping into Bill's lap, squishing his chubby cheeks into Bill's chest, where he rubbed himself into the blond's neck, soft purrs vibrating from his throat, "i-i'm sorry."

Bill continued to sooth his crying pet, taking in the way the kid's chubby cheeks squished against his chest, and his pale tummy that buldged out of his sweater, the kid was kind of cute. Pine Tree's enormous belly let out a low rumble and he looked up at Bill expectingly,

"C-can we eat now master?"

His bushy tail flickered excitedly, a wide smile on his chubby face revealed two tiny little canines and Bill couldn't help but smile back,

"Sure sapling."

Pine Tree bounced up, rushing over to the kitchen where he wagged his tail excessively waiting for Bill,

"Ah, so how am I supposed to feed you? Am I supposed to to fill up a bowl of your cat food with some milk or something? Give you some cat food cereal?"

Bill crackled at his own joke, strolling into the kitchen and enjoying the happy look on his pet's face, "And call me Bill, kid. Master sounds a little too formal."

The cat boy's hazel eyes widened, his slitted pupils expanding and filling his iris,

"Food _and_ milk?! Please Bill can I?!"

Pine Tree rushed forward, tackling Bill in a bone crushing hug, purring loudly as the blond chuckled and stroked his pet's twitchy ears,

"Geez kid, settle down, you're more of a cuddler now then you were as a cat!"

Bill served the larger boy his food, having to teach Pine Tree how to use a spoon, and he sat back and watched as his pet dug in, quickly eating his kibble and lapping up his milk. His puffy cheeks were dripping with milk and he'd gotten some crumbs on his borrowed sweater but otherwise he looked happy, a large smile showing off his pointy teeth.

"C-can I have more?"

Another bowl full found the overly round boy stretched out on the love seat, his head in Bill's lap as the blond massaged and scratched his mushy belly, the kid's blissful purs filling the content, silent home,

"You're the best master ever Bill."

"And you're the best cat ever Pine Tree."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still falling


End file.
